Killing Me Softly
by Call Me Kimmy7676
Summary: Sindrom Stockholm respon psikologis dimana dalam kasus-kasus tertentu para sandera penculikan menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesetiaan kepada penyanderanya tanpa memperdulikan bahaya atau risiko yang telah dialami oleh sandera itu... KookV (Seme Kook Uke V)


**_...Killing Me Softly..._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Selamat pagi..."

Suara serak khas seperti orang bangun tidur terdengar sampai ke penjuru ruangan, pria dengan rambut selegam malam itu berjalan ke arah seorang lelaki yang tak memakai sehelai benangpun di tubuhnya yang kurus, kaki dan tangan lelaki tersebut telah terikat serta mulutnya yang di sumpal dengan kain kotor dan kain yang mengikat di sekitar kepalanya untuk menutupi penglihatannya.

"Bagaimana tidurmu ?" Tanya pria tampan yang di ketahui bernama Jungkook sambil berdiri tepat di depan lelaki yang terikat tersebut.

"Mhm...mmh"

Jungkook menyadari bahwa lelaki manis didepannya ini sedang mengatakan sesuatu, Jungkook pun segera berjongkok di depannya dan mengeluarkan kain kotor yang menyumpal mulutnya, setelah di singkirkannya kain tersebut, lelaki yang memiliki nama asli Kim Taehyung tersebuttidak membalas pertanyaan tuannya dengan suara melainkan dengan anggukan.

"Kenapa kau mengangguk ? Apa kau bisu ? Aku bertanya, apa tidurmu nyenyak ?!" Tanya Jungkook dengan sedikit bentakan di nadanya serta menoyor kepala Taehyung dan membuat nyalinya seketika menciut.

"...Tidurku nyenyak..." Jawab Taehyung dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Panggil aku apa ?" Ujar Jungkook yang ingin Taehyung melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ma...Master" Balas Taehyung dengan terbata-bata.

"Good Boy"

Setelah itu Jungkook segera mengelus pucuk kepala Taehyung dan melepaskan kain yang mengikat di sekitar mata Taehyung, amarahnya memuncak begitu ia melepaskan kain yang menutupi mata Taehyung.

.

.

.

 **PLAK !**

.

.

.

"KAU BERANI BERBOHONG PADAKU ?!"

Tepat di pipi Taehyung terdapat bekas memerah yang menyerupai tangan, itu karena Jungkook menamparnya terlalu kencang saat melihat kantung mata Taehyung berwarna hitam dan matanya yang tampak sembab, Taehyung memang terpejam karena kain yang membuat matanya tertutup, namun di balik kain tersebut Taehyung menangis, dan saat ini benar-benar menyesal karena telah membohongi tuannya.

"Sejak kapan kau belajar untuk membohongiku, hmm ?" Tanya Jungkook dengan nada lembutnya yang malah terdengar mengerikan di telinga Taehyung.

"...maaf..."

"Kau bilang apa ?"

"...Maaf..." Ulang Taehyung.

.

.

.

 **PLAK !**

.

.

.

Jungkook kembali menampar pipi Taehyung, namun kali ini tamparannya tidak sekeras tadi, walau rasanya agak sakit.

"BICARA DENGAN KERAS !"

"Ma...MAAFKAN AKU MASTER...Aku tak akan mengulanginya"

Seketika senyum puas terpasang di wajah Jungkook dan setelah Jungkook itu, Jungkook segera memebelai pipi Taehyung dengan lembut lalu mengangkat dagu Taehyung dengan tangannya dengan gerakan yang lembut pula.

"Ku ingatkan...Jangan berani-beraninya berbohong padaku, mengerti ?" Wajah mereka berdua begitu dekat, sampai-sampai Taehyung bisa merasakan nafas hangat itu menerpa kulit wajahnya, dengan takut-takut Taehyung mengangguk, mengiyakan ucapan tuannya.

.

.

.

Tes

.

.

.

"Kau menangis ?...Hentikan tangismu itu, aku tidak suka melihatnya" Ibu jari Jungkook menghapus air mata yang keluar dari mata Taehyung.

Kemudian Jungkook segera pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang terdiam karena berusaha menahan isakannya agar tidak keluar, sejujurnya ia sudah muak tinggal bersama dengan monster berwajah tampan yang bernama Jungkook tersebut, ia benci sekali...

.

.

.

.

.

Ia benci karena sesungguhnya ia tidak bisa membencinya...

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah tuannya yang tersayang itu keluar dari tempat ia dikurung, seketika saja suasana menjadi sunyidan Taehyung tidak menyukainya, satu-satunya hal yang membuat Taehyung betah terkurung di gudang yang kotor ini adalah karena sikap penuh perhatian tak terduga dari tuannya, setelah menunggu beberapa menit, pintu kembali terbuka dan sosok itu kembali membawa 3 makanan kaleng yang Taehyung tebak pasti untuknya.

"Kau lapar bukan ?" Ujar Jungkook sembari membuka satu makanan kaleng tersebut dan mulai berjongkok.

Taehyung hanya bisa diam sambil memandangi makanan kaleng yang dipegang tuannya itu dengan penuh harap, ugh~ perutnya benar-benar lapar sekarang.

"Jangan mememberikanku tatapan seperti itu, kau tampak seperti seekor anak kucing yang kelaparan" Kini makanan di dalam kaleng tersebut sudah terbuka dan Jungkook segera menyendok makanan tersebut dan memasukannya ke mulut Taehyung.

Dengan senang hati Taehyung menerima suapan dari tuannya tersebut dan mengunyahnya dengan perlahan, sehingga membuat Jungkook merasa jengkel dengan kunyahan lambat Taehyung, Taehyung yang menyadari perubahan raut muka Jungkook dengan cepat menelan kunyahan makanan menghela nafas, dan mulai menyendokkan makanan itu lagi, namun kali ini bukannya memasukkanya kemulut Taehyung ia malah memasukkan makanan tersebut kemulutnya sendiri.

"Emm...Maste-Hmph" Ucapan Taehyung terpotong begitu Jungkook menciumnya dan menyalurkan makanan yang sudah dikunyah di mulutnya ke mulut Taehyung, Taehyung sempat menolak, namun Jungkook mendorong makanan dimulutnya agar masuk ke mulut Taehyung dengan lidahnya sehingga mau tidak mau Taehyung harus menelannya.

"Bilang saja kalau kau mau di suapi dengan cara seperti ini" Taehyung yang mendengar kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulut Jungkook segera menengok ke kanan karena ia malu bila Jungkook melihat pipinya memerah.

"Apakah kau tahu ?" Tanya Jungkook yang sempat membri jedak sejenak dalam kalimatnya, membuat suasana kembali hening sehingga Taehyung bisa mendengar detak Jantungnya sendiri.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada ibuku..." Ujar Jungkook tiba-tiba sambil memeluk Taehyung.

"..." Taehyung bisa merasakan Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat saat Jungkook memeluknya.

"Aku menyayangimu..." Jantungnya berdetak semakin gila saat mendengar kata itu keluar dari Jungkook.

"A...A-aku" Entah kenapa lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang Jungkook katakan.

"A-aku...JUGA MENYAYANGI JUNGKOOK" Ujar Taehyung tiba-tiba membuat Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan kaget.

"Aku mengatakan kata-kata itu untuk ibuku...Apakah kau ibuku ?"

Taehyung terdiam, ia kira Jungkook mengatakan hal itu kepadanya.

"Lagipula kau bukanlah siapa-siapaku...Kau hanya peliharaanku...'Mainanku'...Mana mungkin aku akan menyayangimu" Ujar Jungkook sambil melepaskan rantai yang mengikat kedua tangan Taehyung dan meninggalkan Taehyung dengan wajah dinginnya.

Taehyung tahu bahwa inilah resiko dari mencintai tuannya sendiri, tapi Taehyung tak bisa membuang perasaan yang hinggap di hatinya jauh-jauh, pada akhirnya Taehyung memilih untuk tinggal bersama tuannya dengan perasaan bodohnya yang bisa menyebabkan dirinya mati secara perlahan-lahan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END !**

 **Jadi ceritanya Tae itu mengidap kelainan stockholm syndrom, stockholm syndrom itu kelainan di mana sang korban punya perasaan *cieee* ke seseorang yang menculiknya, atau yang melakukan kejahatan padanya, yah pokoknya intinya itu *ifeelgenius*  
**

 **XOXO-Kimmy**


End file.
